Augmentations (DXHR)
In Deus Ex: Human Revolution, Adam Jensen has several mechanical augmentations implanted in his body to save his life after he is almost killed by Jaron Namir during an attack on Sarif Industries. Unlike the nano-augmentations featured Deus Ex, the augmentations featured in Human Revolution are mechanical augmentations, since nano-augmentations have not yet advanced to a sufficient level. Augmentations are activated using Praxis, which can be earned by experience or by using Praxis Kits. Activation of an augmentation is permanent. Once the augmentation is activated, it cannot be undone for the remainder of the game. Unlike the augmentation system in previous games, players are not required to find specific items for specific augmentation slots; you may activate any augmentation at any time so long as you have the required Praxis. The augmentation menu is divided between body parts: Head, Eyes, Torso, Arms, Back, Skin and Legs. Below is a list of the augmentations and their functions: Cranium Hacking: Capture Info: At its most basic level, the Hacking Device gives its user the CPU clock cycles necessary to attempt a data penetration of target computer systems before triggering any intrusion counter-measures or alarms. At advanced levels of operation, the augmentation facilitates direct interface with other electronic security and tactical devices. Implanted in the cranium, the MHD-995 Hacking Device is a dedicated microcomputer module featuring a series of processors and databases, programmed with multiple code-breaking and counter-cryptography subroutines. When deployed, the hacking device provides immediate assistance to any user attempting to bypass, shut down or otherwise override electronic systems via a standard terminal interface. The unit is capable of identifying and providing I-War intrusion solutions for over fifteen million discrete software barriers. Activation Cost: N/A 'Capture 1' *Upgrade Requirement: Hacking: Capture Augmentation *Upgrade Cost: N/A *Use: Hack level 1 terminals *Activation: Automatic *Energy Consumption: None *Info: At its most basic level, the MHD- 995 Hacking Device provides its user with the enhanced ability to override Level 1 terminals and security camera systems. 'Capture 2' *Upgrade Requirement: Capture 1 Upgrade *Upgrade Cost: 1 Praxis Point *Use: Hack level 2 terminals *Activation: Automatic *Energy Consumption: None *Info: With some familiarity, users of the MHD-995 Hacking Device can discover increased competence in overriding electronic systems, enabling them to take on Level 2 terminals. 'Capture 3' *Upgrade Requirement: Capture 2 Upgrade *Upgrade Cost: 1 Praxis Point *Use: Hack level 3 terminals *Activation: Automatic *Energy Consumption: None *Info: Experienced users of the MHD-995 Hacking Device gain an authoritative edge over interlaced system nodes, enabling them to maneuver through the electronic pathways of Level 3 terminals with ease. 'Capture 4' *Upgrade Requirement: Capture 3 Upgrade *Upgrade Cost: 1 Praxis Point *Use: Hack level 4 terminals *Activation: Automatic *Energy Consumption: None *Info: Those users who hone their aptitude with the MHD-995 Hacking Device discover a near-instinctive speed and responsiveness when navigating electronic matrices and overcoming Level 4 software barriers. 'Capture 5 ' *Upgrade Requirement: Capture 4 Upgrade *Upgrade Cost: 1 Praxis Point *Use: Hack level 5 terminals *Activation: Automatic *Energy Consumption: None *Info: Mastering the MHD-995 Hacking Device gifts users with a mastery over all foreign electronic systems, thus enabling them to navigate and control pathways and nodes with the ease of a network administrator. 'Camera Domination' *Upgrade Requirement: Hacking: Capture Augmentation *Upgrade Cost: N/A *Use: Deactivate cameras linked to security hubs *Activation: Automatic *Energy Consumption: None *Info: The MHD-995 Hacking Device has a powerful suite of enhanced functionalities that, in addition to the penetration of firewalls for clandestine data retrieval, can also enable an experienced hacker to co-opt and take control of deeper subsystems, such as those used by security cameras. 'Turret Domination' *Upgrade Requirement: Camera Domination Upgrade *Upgrade Cost: 1 Praxis Point *Use: Disable turrets linked to security hubs or turn them against their allies *Activation: Automatic *Energy Consumption: None *Info: Experienced MHD-995 users will be able to co-opt automatic weapon turrets and turn them against friendly forces or shut them down completely. Note that if the user does not have turret domination, then the turrets tab in security monitors will be marked 'Access Denied' whether or not a turret is actually attached to the console. 'Robot Domination' *Upgrade Requirement: Turret Domination Upgrade *Upgrade Cost: 1 Praxis Point *Use: Disable robots linked to security hubs or turn them against their allies *Activation: Automatic *Energy Consumption: None *Info: Users who decide to hone their co-option skills even further will eventually be able to seize control of robots and either turn them against friendly forces or shut them down entirely. Note that if the user does not have robot domination, then the robot tab in security monitors will be marked 'Access Denied' whether or not a robot is actually attached to the console. Hacking: Analyze Info: Use of the Network Scout Electronic Systems Analysis Augmentation in conjunction with a hacking augmentation device provides the user with important information during a hacking scenario, including the percentage likelihood of detection, content of APIs, and/or content of datastores. Compatible with all top-line hacking augmentations, the Network Scout is a cranial implantation that provides instantaneous feedback on every aspect of an electronic intrusion. Upon access, highly specialized scripts issue forth to relay data back to the parent hacking augmentation, efficiently employing its inherent functionality to present crucial real-time status. Activation Cost: 1 Praxis Point 'Detection Feedback' *Upgrade Requirement: Hacking Analyze Add-on Augmentation *Upgrade Cost: N/A *Use: Place cursor over any node to see the chances of detection *Activation: Automatic *Energy Consumption: None *Info: With a little bit of practice, the Network Scout user can evaluate the likelihood of detection for an attack on any node not currently in range. 'Analyze All Datastores' *Upgrade Requirement: Detection Feedback Upgrade *Upgrade Cost: 1 Praxis Point *Use: Place cursor over datastore to view its content. *Activation: Automatic *Energy Consumption: None *Info: The very advanced Network Scout user can determine the content of any datastore within the targeted system, regardless of the linking or degree of control. Hacking: Fortify Info: The software defenses provided by the Costikyan NeuralOptics Node Fortifier instantly turn any captured node into an intruder asset against the host system, rendering it both a barrier against detection, and a solid beach-head from which to launch further intrusion. The power of these defenses are variable, determined by the user's skill and preference. Activation Cost: N/A 'Fortify 1' *Upgrade Requirement: Hacking: Fortify Augmentation *Upgrade Cost: N/A *Use: Adds one point to a node's rating *Activation: Automatic *Energy Consumption: None *Info: Neophyte users of the Costikyan NeuralOptics Node Fortifier will immediately discover a difference in the strength of the software barriers established for their captured nodes. 'Fortify 2' *Upgrade Requirement: Fortify 1 Upgrade *Upgrade Cost: 1 Praxis Point *Use: Adds two points to a node's rating *Activation: Automatic *Energy Consumption: None *Info: A bit of practice affords the Costikyan NeuralOptics Node Fortifier user the ability to significantly enhance the defenses on co-opted systems. 'Fortify 3' *Upgrade Requirement: Fortify 2 Upgrade *Upgrade Cost: 1 Praxis Point *Use: Adds three points to a node's rating *Activation: Automatic *Energy Consumption: None *Info: Solid protection against intrusion countermeasures is available to anyone with the Costikyan NeuralOptics Node Fortifier, once they've developed a reasonable aptitude with the device. Hacking: Stealth Info: Given enough time, even the most advanced electronic system can be penetrated. The MHD-995SH Informational Warfare Obfuscation Augmentation provides that mission-critical time with software as sophisticated as that found within any defense grid. A natural companion to the MHD-995 Tactical Informational Warfare Augmentation, the MHD-995SH Informational Warfare Obfuscation Augmentation slots neatly beside that device within the cranium. During an intrusion scenario, the Obfuscation Augmentation actively transmits misdirection and noise packets throughout the target system, alternately confusing and confounding active software defenses, decreasing the likelihood of detection by intrusion countermeasures. Activation Cost: 1 Praxis Point 'Stealth 1' *Upgrade Requirement: Hacking: Stealth Augmentation *Upgrade Cost: N/A *Use: Decreases chances of detection by 15% *Activation: Automatic *Energy Consumption: None *Info: Even from first use, the MHD-995SH Informational Warfare Obfuscation Augmentation provides a 15% decrease in the detection probability of any intrusive action, down to a minimum of 15%. 'Stealth 2' *Upgrade Requirement: Stealth 1 Upgrade *Upgrade Cost: 1 Praxis Point *Use: Decreases chances of detection by 30% *Activation: Automatic *Energy Consumption: None *Info: Familiarity with the MHD-995SH Informational Warfare Obfuscation Augmentation will decrease the likelihood of detection for any intrusive action by 30%, down to a minimum of 15%. 'Stealth 3' *Upgrade Requirement: Stealth 1 Upgrade *Upgrade Cost: 1 Praxis Point *Use: Decreases chances of detection by 45% *Activation: Automatic *Energy Consumption: None *Info: A skilled user of the MHD-995SH Informational Warfare Obfuscation Augmentation will experience a 45% decrease across the board in terms of detection likelihoods for intrusive actions, down to a minimum of 15%. Wayfinder Radar System Info: In its basic mode, the Wayfinder Radar System gives the user a limited-range 'radar' indicator, which is projected directly on to the retina optical user interface. In its advanced mode, the augmentation's detection threshold can be increased, and the movement of targets can be tracked even beyond visual range. Note that because there is no "zoom" control in advanced mode, the net effect is that the display is lower resolution, and enemies standing close together can blend into a single marker. The Radar System augmentation is an enhancement of the Eye-Know Retinal Prosthesis, providing a rudimentary 'radar' scope that displays the location of designated units, including enemy combatants, electronic devices, or other targets of interest. The augmentation consists of a cranial implant that contains the core processor, ranging and detection system and a connective link to the user's visual cortex. Activation Cost: N/A 'Radar 1' *Upgrade Requirement: Wayfinder Radar System Augmentation *Upgrade Cost: N/A *Use: Track hostile targets up to a range of 25m *Activation: Automatic *Energy Consumption: None *Info: The Wayfinder Radar System augmentation serves as a sensing and early-warning device; beginning users can tune it to keep track of any threat, so long as the threat remains within a local threat vector. 'Radar 2' *Upgrade Requirement: Radar 1 Upgrade *Upgrade Cost: 1 Praxis Point *Use: Doubles the radar's range to 50m *Activation: Automatic *Energy Consumption: None *Info: With some practice, Wayfinder users can fine-tune the unit to double its range when keeping track of any threat. Infolink Info: The Infolink Telecommunications Package enables users to receive and transmit messages without generating audible sounds through implanted cochlear and vibration detection devices. Video signals accompanying incoming transmissions are projected directly onto the user's retina, provided an Eye-Know Retinal Prosthesis is also implanted. At its most basic level, the package uses tight-band microwave signals when sending and receiving. With experience, users can obtain mastery over wideband transmissions as well, enabling them to interface with line-of-sight computer terminals or similar devices. Activation Cost: N/A 'Cochlear Implant' *Upgrade Requirement: Infolink Augmentation Upgrade *Upgrade Cost: N/A *Use: Receive communications without fear of being overheard *Activation: Automatic *Energy Consumption: None *Info: The cochlear implant component of the Infolink Telecommunications Package sends incoming audio transmissions directly into the user's ear canal, eliminating the need for unsightly or uncomfortable headphones. 'Subvocal Communication Implant' *Upgrade Requirement: Infolink Augmentation *Upgrade Cost: N/A *Use: Communicate without being heard *Activation: Automatic *Energy Consumption: None *Info: A microprobe mastoid Subvocal Communication Implant also comes standard with the Infolink Package, allowing users to talk back to transmission senders using 'subvocal' tone ranges. Social Enhancer Info: The C.A.S.I.E. implant provides its user with a direct monitor of behavior patterns and likely responses from conversational subjects. In real terms, this means the user can gain an insight into which conversational methods to employ in any given situation, discover subtle clues and intentions, and view a virtual 'persuasion' gauge for their target. The Computer-Assisted Social Interaction Enhancer is a cranial implant that ties directly in to the user's existing Eye-Know Retinal Prosthesis to relay environmental and personal data about targeted individuals, in order to assist social interaction. The C.A.S.I.E. implant uses an Optical Psychophysiological Responses Analyzer (aka 'Optical Polygraph') to gauge a rudimentary psychological profile based on facial expression, body language, and environmental cues. Combined with the advanced Emotional Intelligence Enhancer software engine, the system can deliver real-time predictive data directly to the user, enabling them to correctly interpret responses and draw the desired result from face-to-face conversations. For more information, and a list of Personality Types, see Social Enhancer. Activation Cost: 2 Praxis Points 'Emotional Intelligence Enhancer' *Upgrade Requirement: Social Enhancer Augmentation *Upgrade Cost: N/A *Use: Analyze and persuade people into following a certain course of action *Activation: Contextual *Energy Consumption: None *Info: The Emotional Intelligence Enhancer combines several systems, including an Optical Polygraph, Personality Analyze, and Synthetic Pheromones Propagator. Optical Polygraph: Appears as a meter in the upper left corner of your vision. Indicates whether you are swaying your target to your way of thinking by reading involuntary reactions like blush response, pupil dilation, and increased heart rate. Personality Analyzer: Displays helpful insights about the personality you are dealing with on the right side of your vision. Synthetic Pheromones Propogator: Releases bio-engineered pheromones designed to influence behavior. As a subject talks, keep track of the number of times each personality type (alpha, beta, omega) lights up in the meter. When prompted, select the pheromone most likely to influence it. Stealth Enhancer Info: In its most basic mode, the Stealth Monitor augmentation provides users with an ambient noise feedback indicator, projected directly on to their optical display. In its advanced mode, the augmentation can provide a rudimentary tracking scope, capable of showing the sight lines of observed enemy units. A cranial implant with a series of hair-thin dermal sensors (typically implanted along the crown of the skull), the stealth enhancer ties in to existing vision augmentations and provides a direct feedback to the level of ambient sound generated by the user. The implant's central processing unit can also perform instant situation-based analysis of targets identified via line-of-sight and is capable of predicting the vision cones of these targets with great accuracy, even after loss of direct observation. Activation Cost: 2 'Cones of Vision' *Upgrade Requirement: Stealth Enhancer Augmentation *Upgrade Cost: 1 Praxis Point *Use: Displays the enemy's cones of vision *Activation: Automatic *Energy Consumption: None *Info: The enhanced 'Vision Feedback' functionality of the Stealth Monitor allows experienced users to define and track the sight cones of enemy targets (either organic or inorganic). These vision cones appear on the radar display. 'Noise Feedback' *Upgrade Requirement: Stealth Enhancer Augmentation *Upgrade Cost: N/A *Use: Displays the range at which the noise you produce travels *Activation: Automatic *Energy Consumption: None *Info: The enhanced 'Noise Feedback' functionality of the Stealth Monitor gives its user a real-time representation of personally-generated noise levels and their detection range. This information appears as a pulsating circle radiating from your position on the radar. 'Last Known Location Marker' *Upgrade Requirement: Noise Feedback Upgrade *Upgrade Cost: 1 Praxis Point *Use: Once detected, displays an icon at the location the enemy last saw you *Activation: Automatic *Energy Consumption: None *Info: This stealth upgrade gets activated upon detection by enemy forces and monitors the opponents' behavior and eye movements in order to determine whether they've lost sight of the user or not. Once an evasion is successful, the on-board software places a marker at the approximate location where enemies are expecting the user to be. This marker appears only in the user's field of view, via augmented reality, and helps them slip away unnoticed by showing him where the enemy thinks he is. 'Mark and Track 1.0' *Upgrade Requirement: Noise Feedback Upgrade *Upgrade Cost: 1 Praxis Point *Use: Displays an icon over up to three targets, so they can be easily tracked. *Activation: From a distance, place the reticule over an opponent and hold the Interaction Button to mark him. *Deactivation: Aim at the tracking icon and hold the Interaction Button. *Energy Consumption: None *Info: By tagging targets, the user is able to track their movement up to a range of a 100m. An icon appears in the users field of view, displaying the target's location at all times, making stealth operations that much easier. This basic version can track up to 3 targets simultaneously. 'Mark and Track 2.0' *Upgrade Requirement: Mark and Track 1.0 *Upgrade Cost: 1 Praxis Point *Use: Displays an icon over up to five targets, so they can be easily tracked. *Activation: From a distance, place the reticule over an opponent and hold the Interaction Button to mark him. *Deactivation: Aim at the tracking icon and hold the Interaction Button. *Energy Consumption: None *Info: More experienced users will be able to track up to 5 targets. Marked targets can also be unmarked, in order to free up marking slots. 'Mark and Track 3.0' *Upgrade Requirement: Mark and Track 2.0 *Upgrade Cost: 1 Praxis Point *Use: Displays an icon over up to seven targets, so they can be easily tracked. *Activation: From a distance, place the reticule over an opponent and hold the Interaction Button to mark him. *Deactivation: Aim at the tracking icon and hold the Interaction Button. *Energy Consumption: None *Info: The mark and track software is ultimately able to follow up to 7 targets at once. However, only users who have invested the time and effort getting familiar with this feature will be able to unlock its full potential. Eyes Smart Vision Info: An optical membrane implant that enables people already equipped with the Eye-Know Retinal Prosthesis to visually scan through walls, doors, and cover objects and see what lies beyond. This augmentation implants the human eye with a series of suspended organic-plastic lenses which, in turn, use embedded circuitry to build on the basic data-frame provided by the Eye-Know Retinal Prosthesis. By interfacing directly with the synthetic neural tissue spike that is connected to the optic nerve, it provides the implanted prosthesis with the ability to match visual silhouettes and body kinetics to micro-thermograph and t-wave lens modules, thus providing a limited degree of “x-ray vision” through walls and light cover. Activation Cost: 2 Praxis Points 'Wall-Penetrating Imager' *Upgrade Requirement: Smart Vision Augmentation *Upgrade Cost: N/A *Use: Track threats through walls *Activation: Manual *Energy Consumption: Low *Info: The thermographic and t-wave features installed in the Eye-Know Vision Enhancement Package provide limited-range image penetration of low-density objects and cover obstacles immediately, enabling users to see what hides behind them. Retinal Prosthesis Info: The Eye-Know Retinal Prosthesis is the basic 'chassis' for all optical augmentations and must be implanted in both eyes before further, more specialized devices can be purchased. The HUD projected by the prosthesis provides data on the user's medical condition, available equipment, wireless access to personal data storage, and direct audio/visual telecommunications. An optical membrane implant and data-frame for vision augmentations, this device is a microthin base coating layered onto the inside of the human eye, with a synthetic neural tissue spike connected to the optic nerve; it is capable of projecting digital information directly on to the retina. Activation Cost: N/A 'Retinal HUD' *Upgrade Requirement: Retinal Prosthesis *Upgrade Cost: N/A *Use: Displays the HUD and augmented reality. *Activation: Automatic *Energy Consumption: None *Info: The Eye-Know Retinal Prosthesis comes with an Optoelectronic Retinal Heads-Up Display that allows digital information to be directly displayed over the user's vision. 'Flash Suppressant' *Upgrade Requirement: Retinal HUD Upgrade *Upgrade Cost: 1 Praxis Point *Use: Protects against the effects of concussion grenades *Activation: Automatic *Energy Consumption: None *Info: Experienced users of the Eye-Know Prosthesis can take advantage of its inherent self-preservation abilities, such as the Flash Suppressant, which prevents temporary or permanent blindness from all harsh light, including the most aggressive man-made sources. 'Cooldown Timer' *Upgrade Requirement: Retinal HUD Upgrade *Upgrade Cost: 1 Praxis Point *Use: Know exactly when enemy combatants will drop out of their alarmed state and return to a relaxed standing. *Activation: Automatic *Energy Consumption: None *Info: With practice, users of the Eye-Know Prosthesis will learn to analyze patterns in movements and behavior, allowing the user to predict with startling accuracy the amount of time human targets will spend searching for intruders before giving up. *Usage: Line of sight is important. The enemy must be visually observed (from good cover) for a short time to allow analysis of their behavior. Then the timer is displayed under the minimap. Arms Cybernetic Arm Prosthesis Info: The Cybernetic Arm Prosthesis replaces the user's organic limbs with enhanced-function mechanical substitutes. Initially, the augmentation allows the user to engage in impressive feats of close-quarter unarmed combat. As the user grows more comfortable with his or her new arm, the range of available skills widens to include punching through light walls, displacing heavy objects, carrying at an increased capacity, and compensating for weapon recoil. The Cybernetic Arm Prosthesis (class 7, as mentioned by a Sarif employee before Jensen goes to the Milwaukee factory) is an augmented artificial limb built on a framework of advanced polymers and lightweight metals. In place of an organic musculature, these augmentations utilize myomers -- bunches of electro-stimulated plastic cables that mimic the actions of muscle tissues, but to a greatly strengthened degree. In combination with tiny motors and shock-absorbing liquid polymer buffers, these cyber-limbs are capable of far exceeding human physical abilities. Activation Cost: N/A 'Instant Take-Down' *Upgrade Requirement: Cybernetic Arm Prosthesis Augmentation *Upgrade Cost: N/A *Use: Take-down a single individual *Activation: Contextual *Energy Consumption: One Energy Cell *Info: Fast-link neural servos inside the Cybernetic Arm improve agility and hand-to-hand combat prowess, allowing the user to engage individual targets in close quarters and incapacitate them instantaneously. 'Punch Through Wall' *Upgrade Requirement: Instant Take-Down Upgrade *Upgrade Cost: 1 Praxis Point *Use: Highlights weakened walls (passive); Blast through weakened walls (active) *Activation: Contextual *Energy Consumption: 1 Energy Cell *Info: Mastering use of the Cybernetic Arm's shock buffers and strengthened bone frames allows people equipped with the prosthesis to break through light walls with a powerful punch. *Note: You can knock down these walls with enough damage from other sources. Notably, a Diamondback revolver with the Explosive Rounds modification can destroy a weakened wall with two shots regardless of whether you have this augmentation or not (or by throwing crates at the wall, but it takes a minute or so). However, the augmentation highlights weakened walls in yellow, making them easier to find. *WARNING! If you are trying to get the Pacifist Achievement, you must take care not to punch through walls with enemies behind them! Adam will automatically kill the enemy and ruin your progress. Recoil Compensation 1 *Upgrade Requirement: Punch Through Wall Upgrade, Move/Throw Heavy Objects *Upgrade Cost: 1 Praxis Point *Use: Reduces recoil by half *Activation: Automatic *Energy Consumption: None *Info: A series of liquid-polymer reaction-management buffers installed in the Cybernetic Arm's wrist and elbow joints will reduce by half the recoil from any firearm once user's become familiar with them. Recoil Compensation 2 *Upgrade Requirement: Recoil Compensation 1 *Upgrade Cost: 1 Praxis Point *Use: Eliminates all recoil *Activation: Automatic *Energy Consumption: None *Info: Learning how to utilize the Cybernetic Arm's reaction-management buffers in conjunction with its bioplastic shock absorption compressor will completely eliminate the recoil generated by any firearm, allowing for a stabilized aim even while firing in fully automatic mode. Move/Throw Heavy Objects *Upgrade Requirement: Instant Take-Down Upgrade *Upgrade Cost: 1 Praxis Point *Use: Move and throw heavier objects *Activation: Contextual *Energy Consumption: Low Carrying Capacity 1 *Upgrade Requirement: Instant Take-Down Upgrade *Upgrade Cost: 1 Praxis Point *Use: Increases inventory size by two columns *Activation: Automatic *Energy Consumption: None *Info: Learning to use the denser, heavy-duty bone frames inside the Cybernetic Arm allows people equipped with the prosthesis to carry 30% more inventory loads than normal. Carrying Capacity 2 *Upgrade Requirement: Carrying Capacity 1 *Upgrade Cost: 1 Praxis Point *Use: Increases inventory size by an additional two columns *Activation: Automatic *Energy Consumption: None *Info: Becoming adept with the limb's hex-frame reinforcement allows users to carry up to about 70% more inventory loads than normal. Carrying Capacity 3 *Upgrade Requirement: Carrying Capacity 2 *Upgrade Cost: 1 Praxis Point *Use: Unlocks inventory total size *Activation: Automatic *Energy Consumption: None *Info: Mastering the durable, military-specification, survivable myomer muscle units inside the Cybernetic Arm allows users to carry 110% more inventory loads than normal. Aim Stabilizer Info: The direct practical effect of the Aim Stabilizer is to reduce the radius of the 'traveling reticule' displayed on the user's optic interface, designating the target zone generated by a given firearm. The motion-dampening, stability-inducing augmentation narrows the firing zone, allowing the user to aim at targets with greater efficiency while moving. A cranial implant mechanism, the Aim Stabilizer is a decentralized augmentation with elements embedded in the user's nerve-brain connections, inner ear structure, and optic nerves,. From second to second, the augmentation reads and processes inputs from the user's innate senses for balance and orientation and modifies them accordingly based on current circumstances; thus, the user's sense of balance and hand-to-eye muscle control is regulated and enhanced, providing a greater stability even at speed or while in extreme motion. Activation Cost: 2 Praxis Points 'Aiming Motion Control 1' *Upgrade Requirement: Aim Stabilizer Augmentation *Upgrade Cost: N/A *Use: Reduces reticule growth due to movement by 50% *Activation: Automatic *Energy Consumption: None *Info: The Aim Stabilizer's base functionalities enable users to retain up to 50% of their targeting accuracy while in motion. 'Aiming Motion Control 2' *Upgrade Requirement: Aiming Motion Control 1 Upgrade *Upgrade Cost: 1 Praxis Point *Use: Negates all movement-induced reticule growth *Activation: Automatic *Energy Consumption: None *Info: Increased familiarity with signals coming from the Aim Stabilizer's implanted elements enables users to maintain up to 100% of their targeting accuracy while in motion. Torso Sentinel RX Health System Info: The Sentinel RX Health System is a combination implant that uses electro-cardio action, adrenal stimuli, and protein therapy to fight infection and injury throughout a limited 'regenerative' capacity. While it is no replacement for proper medical care, it can keep a user alive in the most critical of circumstances. A decentralized augmentation made up of several smaller units; the primary components are a series of hair-fine sensor probes connected to all the vital organs, providing real-time biomedical data to a central health monitor unit. This unit tracks the medical condition of the user and triggers secondary modules when it registers the incidence of critical damage through internal or external trauma; these modules are implanted in heart tissue, the lymphatic system and adrenal glands, and utilize micro-electric charges and phased-released chemicals to stimulate the human body's healing reaction. Activation Cost: N/A 'Cardiovertor Defibrillator' *Upgrade Requirement: Sentinel RX Health System *Upgrade Cost: N/A *Use: Regnerates Health *Activation: Automatic *Energy Consumption: None *Info: The Sentinel RX Health System comes fitted as standard with an Implanted Cardiovertor Defibrillator capable of restarting a human heart up to eighty times without requiring a recharge. 'Angiogenesis Protein Therapy' *Upgrade Requirement: Sentinel RX Health System *Upgrade Cost: N/A *Use: Regenerates Health *Activation: Automatic *Energy Consumption: None *Info: The Sentinel Implant package also includes the Angiogenesis Protein Therapy delivery system, providing state-of-the-art biomedical care directly to where it is needed in the body. Implanted Rebreather Info: Concealed in the chest cavity, this augmentation activates in the presence of airborne toxins such as tear gas or aerosol poisons, rendering them ineffective. It cannot reduce damage from airborne radioactive contaminants or particle energy effects, however. Secondary functionality gives people equipped with the Rebreather augmentation an additional 'reservoir' of oxygen in the bloodstream, allowing them to surpass the normal limits of fatigue associated with sustained sprinting. The Rebreather augmentation's core components are implanted in the primary bronchi, where the lungs join the trachea. The device is a combination of nanomesh filter and oxygen circulation unit (a compact, closed-circuit rebreather), which recycles and cleanses indrawn breaths before passing them on to the lungs. In addition, chemical exchange reactants injected into the alveoli assist in the process of blood oxygenation, enabling the user to resist exhaustion from extended physical efforts, such as sprinting. Activation Cost: 2 Praxis Points 'Chemical Resistance' *Upgrade Requirement: Implanted Rebreather Augmentation *Upgrade Cost: N/A *Use: Renders immune to toxic gas and gas grenades *Activation: Automatic *Energy Consumption: None *Info: The implanted Rebreather device acts as an always-on chemical resistance filter without the need for a clumsy mask or oxygen tank. 'Hyper-Oxygenation 1' *Upgrade Requirement: Implanted Rebreather *Upgrade Cost: 1 Praxis Point *Use: Sprint for an extra 2.5 seconds *Activation: Automatic *Energy Consumption: None *Info: With practice, people equipped with the Rebreather can use the unit's hyperoxygenation capacity to reduce the onset fatigue from sprinting, allowing them to run faster for a period of 5 seconds. 'Hyper-Oxygenation 2' *Upgrade Requirement: Hyper-Oxygenation 1 Upgrade *Upgrade Cost: 1 Praxis Point *Use: Sprint for an additional 2.5 seconds *Activation: Automatic *Energy Consumption: None *Info: Experienced Rebreather users can reduce the onset of fatigue from sprinting, allowing them to run faster for 7.5 seconds. Sarif Series 8 Energy Converter Info: The Sarif Series 8 Energy Converter gives users the ability to maximize the energy available to any and all of their neuroaugmentations by transforming ordinary food to energy within augmentation-specific cells. With practice, these cells can increase in number and efficiency, ensuring that energy will always be there when needed. Employing processes similar to those whereby the human digestive system converts organic nutrients from food into electrochemical energy, the Sarif Series 8 Energy Converter further adapts electrochemicals into neuroenhancement-specific potential, first creating discrete capacitors, and then charging those cells with augmentation-dedicated energy. Activation Cost: N/A 'Base Energy Level' *Upgrade Requirement: Sarif Series 8 Energy Converter Augmentation *Upgrade Cost: N\A *Use: Grants two energy cells *Activation: Automatic *Energy Consumption: None *Info: At the basic level, the Energy Converter enables users to fill up 2 energy cells for later use. 'Energy Level Upgrade 1' *Upgrade Requirement: Base Energy Level Upgrade *Upgrade Cost: 1 Praxis Point *Use: Grants an extra energy cell *Activation: Automatic *Energy Consumption: None *Info: Intermediate users of the Energy Converter can fill up an additional energy cell for later use, giving them a total count of 3. 'Energy Level Upgrade 2' *Upgrade Requirement: Energy Level 1 Upgrade *Upgrade Cost: 1 Praxis Point *Upgrade Use: Grants an extra energy cell *Activation: Automatic *Energy Consumption: None *Info: Advanced Energy Converter users can create yet one more energy cell for later use, giving them a total count of 4. 'Energy Level Upgrade 3' *Upgrade Requirement: Energy Level Upgrade 2 Upgrade *Upgrade Cost: 1 Praxis Point *Use: Grants an extra energy cell *Activation: Automatic *Energy Consumption: None *Info: Mastery of the Energy Converter enables users to rely on a total count of 5 energy cells for later use. 'Base Recharge Rate' *Upgrade Requirement: Sarif Series 8 Energy Converter *Upgrade Cost: N\A *Use: Recharges partially-depleted energy cells *Activation: Automatic *Energy Consumption: None *Info: The base level recharge rate of the Energy Reclamation System takes an initial 10 seconds to kick in but -- once active -- will completely refill any partially-depleted energy cell within an additional 30 seconds. 'Recharge Rate Upgrade 1' *Upgrade Requirement: Base Recharge Rate *Upgrade Cost: 1 Praxis Point *Use: Speeds up energy recharge *Activation: Automatic *Energy Consumption: None *Info: Advanced Energy Converter users can feel their Energy Reclamation System start to kick in after only 5 seconds. Once active, the system will recharge a single energy cell in approximately 25 more seconds. 'Recharge Rate Upgrade 2' *Upgrade Requirement: Recharge Rate Upgrade 1 *Upgrade Cost: 1 Praxis Point *Use: Speeds up energy recharge *Activation: Automatic *Energy Consumption: None *Info: The most experienced Energy Converter users will only need 20 seconds for one cell to recharge fully, with no delay before charge-up begins. Typhoon Explosive System Info: In effect, the Typhoon augmentation turns its user into a human fragmentation grenade, placing him or her at the center of a blast radius that inflicts a ranged sphere of damage on surrounding targets, in all directions, without focus or aim. Every detonation requires the expenditure of one ammo pack and one energy cell. The Typhoon is an anti-personnel weapon implanted in a series of subdermal pads along the back of the user's arms, upper legs, and torso; the pads are loaded with a matrix of small (10mm) stainless steel ball bearings above a thin layer of fixed-focus electromagnetic repulsion field generators. On activation, the implant releases the ball bearings in an optimal 360'° '''shrapnel shockwave cloud that inflicts severe damage on unarmored targets at close range, and an additional blowback effect on middle-distant targets. Activation Cost: 2 Praxis Points 'Light Damage Variant' *Upgrade Requirement: Typhoon Explosive System Augmentation *Upgrade Cost: N/A *Use: Deals enough damage to kill all living targets. Robots get damaged, but not enough to be destroyed. *Activation: Manual *Energy Consumption: One Energy Cell *Info: The base use of the Typhoon Explosive System is as a “light” damage variant designed to take down human adversaries at close range and inflict a minimum of local structural damage. *WARNING! If you are trying to get the Pacifist achievement, do not use this augmentation to attack enemies outside of bosses, turrets, and robots. Using the Typhoon will result in kills, preventing the achievement. 'Heavy Damage Variant' *Upgrade Requirement: Light Damage Variant Upgrade *Upgrade Cost: 1 Praxis Point *Use: Deals enough damage to kill any enemy, including all robot types. *Activation: Manual *Energy Consumption: One Energy Cell *Info: With practice, a seasoned user can optimize the Typhoon's electromagnetic projection matrix, enhancing the delivered damage-to-target ratio. This “heavy” damage variant will kill all foes at close range. Back Icarus Landing System Info: The Icarus Landing System is a discreet augmentation surgically implanted in the user's lower back, slightly above the coccyx at the base of the vertebral column. The device has an accelerative descent sensor built in; in freefall, the unit will automatically activate the patented High-Fall Safeguard System, an EMF decelerator generating a fixed-focus electromagnetic lensing field, projected downward along the plane of the drop. This field pushes against the Earth's magnetosphere and slows the user's descent to a manageable velocity, allowing him to fall from almost any height (within reason). Activation Cost: 2 Praxis Points Note: The Icarus Landing System animation requires a fairly significant fall to trigger; however, the augmentation's actual gameplay effect is to completely disable fall damage, regardless of whether the animation plays or not. 'Descent Velocity Modulator' *Upgrade Requirement: Icarus Landing System *Upgrade Cost: N/A *Use: Fall from any height without fear of injury. *Activation: Automatic. To stun nearby targets upon landing, press the "fire" button while falling. *Energy Consumption: None *Info: Essentially a safety device to prevent death or serious injury when falling from extreme heights, the Icarus Landing System is an automatically-triggered augmentation that allows users to drop from heights above 10 meters (32 feet) without incurring physical damage. As a side-effect, falling directly on to an enemy combatant will result in a knock-down, knock-out attack, while striking a light object will displace it. Quicksilver Reflex Booster Info: The Quicksilver Reflex Booster is essentially a supercharger for the human nervous system, boosting reflex speed and the firing of nerve clusters throughout the body. The direct effect of this means that the user is capable of reacting far faster than a 'normal' person in a dangerous situation, enabling him or her to move quickly with split focus to engage more than one adversary. The Quicksilver Reflex Booster is a decentralized augmentation connected to nerve bundles in the legs, to a distributed set of disc implants in the spinal column, and to other elements of the body's vestibular system (which controls balance and agility). Working in concert, these elements send and receive digital pressure signals to a series of implanted integrated circuits, granting increased agility and corporeal control. Activation Cost: 2 Praxis Points 'Multiple Take-Down' *Upgrade Requirement: Reflex Booster Augmentation *Upgrade Cost: N/A *Use: Take-down two opponents at once. *Activation: Contextual *Energy Consumption: One Energy Cell *Info: The Quicksilver Reflex Booster brings lightning-fast reflexes and superb agility to its users immediately, allowing them to engage and take down two discrete adversaries in a simultaneous encounter. Skin Glass-Shield Cloaking System Info: When activated, the Glass-Shield Cloaking System augmentation bends the light hitting the user, rendering him practically invisible. The effect will work on any wavelength that is part of the visual spectrum, including laser beams. The Glass-Shield Cloaking System is composed of a grid of fine induction wires connected to a deep-tissue control implant (typically located in the back or ribcage) which, in turn, is linked to the brain. The matrix can be layered directly beneath the surface of the epidermis or over the plating of cybernetic limbs; when activated, it generates a tuned, fixed-focus electromagnetic field that temporarily adjusts the frequency of EM radiation around the user. The net effect is a 'cloak of invisibility' which appears near-perfect. Activation Cost: 2 Praxis Points 'Base Longevity' *Upgrade Requirement: Cloaking System Augmentation *Upgrade Cost: N/A *Use: Regulates the rate at which energy is consumed while cloaking. *Duration: Three seconds per Energy Cell *Activation: Manual *Energy Consumption: High *Info: In order to process the EM patterns of the local environment on a moment-to-moment basis, the Glass-Shield Cloaking System utilizes a neural link to the user's brain which drains bio-energy. When first implanted with it, users can operate their cloak normally for a period of about 3 seconds per energy cell expended. 'Longevity Upgrade 1' *Upgrade Requirement: Base Longevity Upgrade *Upgrade Cost: 1 Praxis Point *Use: Reduces energy consumption by 40% *Duration: Five seconds per Energy Cell *Activation: Manual *Energy Consumption: High *Info: With practice, people implanted with the Glass-Shield Cloaking System can learn to expend less bio-energy when utilizing the cloaking function, thus extending the implant's operational time to 5 seconds per energy cell. 'Longevity Upgrade 2' *Upgrade Requirement: Longevity Upgrade 1 Upgrade *Upgrade Cost: 1 Praxis Point *Use: Reduces energy consumption by 60% *Duration: Seven seconds per Energy Cell *Activation: Manual *Energy Consumption: High *Info: Experienced users can learn to adeptly and efficiently enhance the shield's functionality while expending even less bio-energy, thus significantly extending operational time to 7 seconds per energy cell. Dermal Armor Info: Essentially a technologically-advanced version of implanted body armor, this augmentation is able to reduce inflicted damage effects from blunt trauma, ballistic attacks, cutting, and/or slashing attacks. Secondary functionality also provides protection from electromagnetic pulse (EMP) assault. However, Dermal Armor cannot reduce damage effects from airborne contaminants such as gas, environmental effects (radiation, toxins and poisons), or falling trauma. Rhino Dermal Armor is a supple, micro-thin material implanted beneath the epidermis in key areas of the body, as well as over the surface of pre-existing cybernetic limbs. The structure of the plating is a phased composite; the base is a microfiber weave made from carbon nanotubes suspended in a dilatant (or shear-thickening) fluid. When kinetic energy from a physical blow or a weapon discharge strikes the plating, the fluid becomes rigid, deflecting the impact shock. Heat and electromagnetically-conductive elements in the armor matrix serve to dissipate damage from fire-related or energized trauma. Activation Cost: 2 Praxis Points 'Damage Reduction 1' *Upgrade Requirement: Dermal Armor Augmentation *Upgrade Cost: N/A *Use: Reduces damage by 15% *Activation: Automatic *Consumption: None *Info: The phased composite technology inside Rhino Dermal Armor provides superlative physical protection against the majority of combat-induced stresses, reducing damage taken by 15%. 'Damage Reduction 2' *Upgrade Requirement: Damage Reduction 1 Upgrade *Upgrade Cost: 1 Praxis Point *Use: Reduces damage by 30% *Activation: Automatic *Consumption: None *Info: Learning to anticipate the interaction between carbon nanotubes, dilatant fluid, and kinetic energy can substantially increase the effectiveness of the Dermal Armor, reducing damage taken from attacks by up to 30%. 'Damage Reduction 3' *Upgrade Requirement: Damage Reduction 2 Upgrade *Upgrade Cost: 1 Praxis Point *Use: Reduces damage by 45% *Activation: Automatic *Consumption: None *Info: Mastering use of the dermal armor's phased composite structure increases the effectiveness of Rhino skin even more, reducing damage taken from attacks by 45%. 'EMP Shielding' *Upgrade Requirement: Damage Reduction 2 Upgrade *Upgrade Cost: 1 Praxis Point *Use: Prevents augmentation deactivation and energy loss from EMP grenades and electricity *Activation: Automatic *Consumption: None *Info: Electromagnetically-conductive elements in the armor matrix dissipate electrical and magnetic damage as it occurs, thus shielding users from the neural overload and augmentation shut-down effects of electromagnetic pulse (EMP) weapons at any range. Legs Cybernetic Leg Prosthesis Info: The Cybernetic Leg Prosthesis replaces a person's organic limbs with enhanced-function mechanical substitutes. On a basic level, these grant the user the ability to reach greater heights while jumping. Additional functionalities, including enhanced jump range, greater sprint speed, and the ability to move without audible detection, become possible as familiarity with the augmentation increases. The Hermes 2027 Cybernetic Leg Prosthesis is an augmented artificial limb built on a framework of advanced polymers and lightweight metals. In place of an organic musculature, these augmentations utilize 'myomers'-bunches of electro-stimulated plastic cables that mimic the actions of muscle tissues, but to a greatly strengthened degree. In combination with tiny motors and shock-absorbing liquid polymer buffers, these cyberlimbs are capable of far exceeding human physical attributes. Activation Cost: 2 Praxis Points 'Jump Enhancement' *Upgrade Requirement: Cybernetic Leg Prosthesis Augmentation *Upgrade Cost: N/A *Use: Jump up to 3m high *Activation: Automatic *Energy Consumption: None *Info: Once comfortable with using the leg's higher-density muscle bunches in tandem with the shock-absorbing gel matrix found in its knee joints and hip mounts, users can leap even higher than before - up to 3 meters (9 feet) into the air. 'Sprint Enhancement' *Upgrade Requirement: Cybernetic Leg Prosthesis Augmentation *Upgrade Cost: 1 Praxis Point *Use: Sprint faster *Activation: Automatic *Energy Consumption: None *Info: Learning to maximize the Cybernetic Leg's lighter phased carbide bone frames with its myomer reaction initiators allows people equipped with the prosthesis to reach a maximum sprinting speed of 7.5 meters (24 feet) per second. 'Run Silently' *Upgrade Requirement: Cybernetic Leg Prosthesis *Upgrade Cost: 1 Praxis Point *Use: Run and walk silently *Activation: Manual *Energy Consumption: Low *Info: Cybernetic Leg users can become virtually silent while running once they learn to leverage tiny motors and shock-absorbing liquid polymer buffers found inside the prosthesis. 'Sprint Silently' *Upgrade Requirement: Run Silently Upgrade *Upgrade Cost: 1 Praxis Point *Use: Sprint without generating any audible sound *Activation: Manual *Energy Consumption: Low *Info: Even sprinting at full speed will produce no more noise than a gentle breeze once people equipped with the leg prosthesis have mastered the use of its lighter phased carbide bone frames and myomer reaction initiators. 'Jump/Land Silently' *Upgrade Requirement: Sprint Silently Upgrade *Upgrade Cost: 1 Praxis Point *Use: Jump and land from any height in total silence *Activation: Manual *Energy Consumption: Low *Info: The same higher-density myomer muscle bunches and shock-absorbing gel matrix in the knee joints and hip mounts which enable Cybernetic Leg users to jump higher than ever can also permit them to spring up and touch ground again without anyone hearing it occur. Trivia * The developers initially intended to implement a language enabler augment that Jensen could use in Hengsha to understand Mandarin. The idea became unwieldy when the developers began to question whether, beyond Jensen comprehending and presumably speaking Mandarin, all signage in Mandarin would have to be converted to English when the augment was used. Ultimately the idea was discarded and important NPC dialogue in Mandarin was either conducted with an English-speaking NPC companion who could essentially "translate" the content, or was directly translated from Mandarin in subtitles by an Eidos staff member, eliminating the need for the augment.''Deus Ex: Human Revolution Director's Cut developer commentary. Gallery dxhr aug screen 1.png dxhr aug screen 2.png References ru:Модификации Deus Ex: Human Revolution Category:Augmentations Category:Deus Ex: Human Revolution Category:Deus Ex: Human Revolution augmentation